Oh, Boy
by spacealiens
Summary: Claire's an average 13 year old. She has friends, goes to school, sometimes cusses, and has a crush on her 17 year old neighbor. Wait, What? ClairexJack Pairing may change. Rated T for language. P.S. This is another high school fic, for your info.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOOO! What have you guys been up too? Me? Writing new fics that most of you guys will hopefully find hilarious. This fic is about Claire in school. I will point out, so that none of you will be confused, the school that Claire goes to, has the high school and middle school in one, so the school is extra big and is, like, maybe, five stories high. Yeah, pretty big. And yes, I have another high school fic, which I don't really need, but hey, I have a good idea. I have another one that is to come up so stay tuned on Kat's epic channel of epicness! Floopy, I'm gonna borrow Luke and Kurt for this chapter right now, okay!**

**Maya and Gill: Kat AKA HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE doesn't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**Vivi: WARNING: Claire uses very foul language, including the f word.**

* * *

><p>Jack Clemins was the most handsome, cute, funny, cute, nice, cutest guy ever. Did I mention cute? I stared at him as he laughed with his friends about some other funny joke. He was really popular.<p>

Me? I'm a loser. The only reason a person would know me would be because of my friends, Karen and Popuri. They are very talkative and have a BUNCH of friends, so they always talk to someone and in an instant, they'll know everything that has happened the whole week. I had ruined my whole reputation of being a nobody when a somebody, Kai Summers, noticed me. He spent most of his time trying to court me and all sorts of shit like that. Excuse my language. I get my foul mouth from my mother. My father chose drugs over my mom and all she's been doing lately is cuss and cry and be a freaking low life loser, who's moping about something that will never happen.

Back on subject, Popuri had a huge crush on Kai, I hated Kai. Kai likes me, Popuri finds out and she hates me. I explain things to her, She likes me again. Big kinda shit. I honestly think Kai is a no good ass that deserves to burn in hell, but that's MY opinion of him. Speaking of the little asshole, here he is now.

"What do you want, Kai? And if you're asking me on a date, then fuck off." I groaned.

"Somebody's certainly finding new words in their dictionary. And come on sweet thing, any girl in this whole school would literally die to have a date with me, and you're refusing?"

"What did I just tell you a minute ago? Fuck. Off."

Kai's best friend, Gray walked up. "Kai, I think it's obvious she doesn't want to go on a date with you." He said, grabbing Kai by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Knock it off, I'll leave her alone!" Kai cried. I let out small laugh as Kai stomped away. Gray sat down. He was nice and I was glad we were friends, but Gray had a pretty nasty temper. "How's it been going for you, Claire? Any luck with Jack?" he asked. Yeah, he knew about my crush. Only he and Ann knew, actually. "No luck…You and Mary?" I muttered, sighing at the end of the sentence.

Gray blushed. He always did when I brought Mary. "Ah, come on, man! You can tell me! I promise I won't say a word!" I exclaimed, patting his back. He groaned, "Do I have to tell you?"

I gave him a look that said, 'Really? You're asking that? Didn't I, like, just demand you to do something?' He let out another groan before whispering, "I screwed up…"

He was probably hoping I didn't hear, but oh, how wrong he was. "WHAT?" I shouted, attracting some attention from some people nearby. "Sorry, nothing's going on over here! Go back to…whatever you guys do!" I called out to them.

I turned back to Gray, "What did you do, now?" The bell rang and we both got up.

"I…I had gotten ticked off because I failed a test…again, and well, I sorta yelled at her…" he explained. I face palmed. "Oh, Gray…you'll never learn will you? I'll just have to help you win her back, then!" I exclaimed, pointing to the skies.

He nodded and opened the door that led inside and we both went in the school. "Do you want to come over today? Ann and Kai are gonna be there, though." Gray asked. I nodded and the warning bell rang, signaling that we only had one minute to get to class. "Bye Gray!" I said, breaking into a run to class.

* * *

><p>I made it into the class just in time and our teacher, Vesta, happily clapped. "Wonderful! All of you are here of the first day of school!" she cheered. I knew Vesta pretty well. Her farm wasn't far from my families' and since she was the aunt of Celia, I visited often. Oh, allow, me to explain, Celia and Ann are my best friends. Celia lives about five minutes away from me and Ann is about thirty minutes away.<p>

Vesta began explaining what the class was about and some stuff like that. When she said the word author, my head snapped up and I listened intently to what she was saying.

"This is NOT algebra! This is NOT science. This class IS Language Arts. Here, you will read and learn more about writing. I expect you to listen as I am giving lectures and projects turned in before or on the due date. I will not accept late assignments and if I don't get one from you, it will be a zero. Papers with no names will have twenty points taken off and without a date, ten points. Did you get all of that?" she explained. A chorus of "Yes mam"'s rang throughout the room. I looked around the classroom. I knew a few people there like Mary, Elli, Rock, Eve, Kurt, and Luke.

Next to me sat Mary and on the other side, Kurt. I quickly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a few sentences.

'_Hey Mary, I heard Gray yelled at you again. Are you okay and planning to make up with him?-Claire'_

I took a moment to draw a little sly face, make a little talking bubble, and write, "I know everything," in it.

Quickly, I put the note on her desk, making sure Vesta didn't see. She didn't, but Kurt did. 'What?' I mouthed to him, seeing as he had a raised eyebrow at me. He was a pretty good friend of mine, not the best, but good and he knew when I was lying and stuff like that. 'I thought you disapprove passing notes.' He mouthed back. I remembered last year, I had caught him passing a note to his brother, Joe, and I got mad and started a little rant about it. I let out a laugh and noticed the note back on my desk.

'_I don't know, probably, Gray is Gray, no changing him. He has a temper, but that's why I like him.-Mary'_

Yes, Mary had a crush on Gray,too. I've been trying to pair them up forever, but Gray is too stubborn and Mary is too shy. Plus, when I tell them that they like each other, they don't believe me and I always try to get them too confess to each other, but it usually ends in one of them running away, blushing. Why are they so stinking complicated?

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves, now? We'll start with….you!" Vesta suddenly spoke up, pointing at Mary. She looked up, horrified. "Y-yes mam…" she mumbled, walking up to the front of the room.

"H-hi, my name is Mary. I l-love to read and I wish to b-be and author." She spoke. Vesta gave her a thumbs up and Mary hurried back to her seat. Vesta chose me next.

"Hello! My name is Claire and I'm a bit like Mary, I love to read and want to be an author! I can be pretty cruel to people I don't like, okay!" I happily chanted and sat back down. Kurt was next and all he said was his name and that he loved to chop wood, which caused Luke to jump up and scream, "YEAH! CHOPPING WOOD IS EXTREME!" which gave Luke a detention for one hour.

The rest of class, we all just introduced ourselves and stuff until the bell rang. Everyone crowded out of the class and hurried off to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm gonna tell you, I'm thinking of discontinuing We Must Escape High School. If you guys don't want it discontinued, I will put it on a hiatus until I finish this story because I already have the whole plot planned out and everything. There isn't really a plot behind WMEHS and it's just to get laughs out of people. I hope you guys liked this and could you tell me in a review what you think I should do about WMEHS!**

**Peace!**

** -Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Is it only me or is FF not letting you guys go onto forums and change your avatar? It's annoying me because I've tried to send them a message about it, but it won't let me. :'( Anyways, here is Oh, Boy chapter 2! Sorry it's so short! Keep in mind that they are like eighth or seventh grade here, they all might be different then how they are as adults. And I don't think I have mentioned this...this is based off of my school life, this year, except they are all older. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Inspecting my schedule, I looked down the hallways. 'Room 210 was upstairs, so I'd have to go over there, right?' I thought, turning my head to the right. Kurt walked over and past me. "Kurt!" I called out to him, "Do you know where…room 210 is?" I asked, making my way over to him. "I'm going there right now. And sadly, so is Luke." He muttered, looking at the energetic bluenette running down the halls. I laughed, seeing that he knocked down Muffy, the popular girl here. She wasn't like those bitches in that cliché high schools crap. She was just a bitch. And she was dating Kai. That was the other reason I hated Kai. He cheats on her every day and I wonder a lot if she's okay after school.<p>

Anyways, Kurt and I began walking to class. "So, what It does this stand for?" I asked, pointing at the letters, '_GT'. _Kurt took a look and shrugged, "Geometrical Therapy, perhaps? Well, actually, that wouldn't make sense for us, but probably Luke and the other kid that went to school with us last year." I laughed. I honestly didn't know very much about public school. I had only been going for three years now and before, it was a private school. Even though this one was a public one, they made us all wear uniforms. The girls had to wear green sweater vests over a white long sleeve button up. The sweater vest HAD to have a sign with your gender on it that had to be sewed on and a name tag sewed on, too. Girls had to wear skirts that were like a purple and indigo mix of colors. Boys had the same tops, and wore tan, white, or black dress pants. None of our shoes really mattered.

Anyways, Muffy got up and turned towards Luke's direction, but he was already all the way up the stairs. She began fuming down the hallways, screaming things that only her friends, Julia and Karen, could understand. While I was watching the scene, Kurt had already gotten up the first set of stairs. I quickly ran up and followed him.

We took a few turns through the hallways and ended up in front of room 210. Inside, only Luke and the teacher were there, talking. Their conversation ended when they noticed us and the teacher began introducing herself. "Hello! I'm Mrs. In! It's wonderful to meet you two! Wait…shouldn't I have asked your names first?" she enthusiastically said. I laughed and Kurt remained there with a blank face, just inspecting the room. Sighing, I introduced the both of us because he didn't seem to talk at all, "My names Claire and that is Kurt." Mrs. In gestured to the seats and smiled widely. "Pick a seat!" she exclaimed. I nodded and went to one on the other side of the room, Kurt went to the very back of the room, and Luke sat down in the front of the room.

A boy with peach color hair came in with a big green backpack and sat down next to me and turned to Luke, who was on the other side of him. I inspected the boy. He looked really familiar…I tapped on his shoulder before I could stop myself. He looked back at me, with big violet eyes. I knew it! "Excuse me, uh…did you go to a place called…Saints Peter and Paul as a kid…?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was a stalker.

"Uh, yeah, when I was really little…" he answered, gesturing himself as if he was a short child. My eyes lit up and my heart beat faster. I knew it! "I-is your name…Chase, perhaps?" I asked, extremely happily. He did a double take. "How do you know my name?" he literally shouted. My smile grew and I giggled. He was exactly the same as he was before. "It's me, Claire! I went to school with you, don't you remember? We'd fight all the time!" I told him. He calmed down and looked as if he was in thought.

"I think…I do remember you…your hair is a lot longer…" he muttered. I gleefully got up and checked his eyes. This is gonna be fun! "Hey, Chase, let's make a deal. Since you and I fought and were complete enemies as kids, than let's be friend now!" I asked, sticking my hand out in front of his face.

**Me**He stared at it for a few moments. "What…the f-" he was interrupted by the bell ringing and the rest of the kids from class crowding in the door. Mrs. In walked to the front of the room. "Hello, everyone! I'm Mrs. In and I think we should all get to know each other!" She turned around and grabbed a bouncy ball with the head of a cartoon character on it.

"Everyone, get in a circle!" she exclaimed, everyone listening to her orders like she was a queen. After we formed the shape, she explained the rules. We were supposed to get the ball, say our names and something about ourselves, then throw it to someone else. Mrs. In threw the ball across the room, it landing into the hands of a girl with brown hair and eyes. She quietly mumbled her name, "M-my name is Elli and…I love to draw and would like to be a nurse one day."

She pushed her hands out and the ball hit Kurt in the face. He picked up and began, "Ow. And my name is Kurt. I like wood." Like last time, Luke jumped up and screamed, "YEAH!" Mrs. In just ignored him and we continued. After it got to me, I sort of just…stopped listening. I didn't technically want to. When it got to Chase I listened a tiny bit, though. Blah, blah, blah, cheese, blah, blah, blah, orange, blah, blah, blah. He was still an orange addict? Damn. Oh well, the bell should ring in…three…two…one.

The loud buzz of the bell rang throughout the school like an echo.

I packed up and left to go on to some class called 'ADVISORY' with Mr. Angelo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, my art teacher is a chick and Angelo is a dude and a bachelor. I'm using Angelo because he loves art and he is good at it and he is just like my art teacher. Except that he is a dude.**

**Maya: OMG! Angelo? In our world doesn't he date Daisy? Daisy looks like me! :D**

**Vivi: Yes.**

**Me and Gill: *sighs* Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
